The Legendary Fallen Knight
by Axark
Summary: Two years after DMC 4 ended. Nero had decided to join Dante as mercenary at Devil May Cry. One day, someone's coming to Dante's office, and this someone is vey familiar... Warning inside! Rating might change!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC.

Warning: OCs, violence and murder scenes, harsh language, and adult's life style.

Zero

Working as a bartender at a cheap pub named 'Rising Sun' will NEVER make you wealthy. It's totally obvious for a bald, middle aged man named Jake. He always done his job very well and never had made a single mistake. But his payroll's still very small, like when he was twenty years old and when he just working here thirty years ago. It's no use complaining at the manager, or rather, the owner, about it. Jake's like talking to the brick wall. Now Jake only could continue his miserable live silently.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" Jake greeted the guest that just sitting in front of his counter. Doing his job as usual.

No response.

"Uh, sir-"

"Are you Jake?" asked the guest.

Jake couldn't help but smiling broadly. He likes the time a guest asking his name, which means his side job's calling. "Yes I am sir. What can I do for you?"

"I need information about a demon hunter."

Jake was silent for a moment. True his job is involving a demon hunter. He's a weaponry supplier for them. He's not a professional informant. "Uh, alright maybe I can help you." Jake replied hesitantly. "Some clues might help me remember, and money of course."

Now is the guest's turn to silent, and according to Jake's poor vision; His guest is a man, wearing a fancy old school suit colored purple and blue. His silver medium length hair being messily combed back by his fingers and his blue eyes is as cold as the weather on the outside. Always frowned, and looks very serious. A type of person Jake never wants to deal with.

"Dante." replied the unfriendly looking guest.

Dante? Every demon hunters knows this Legendary Dark Knight, of course he's not exception, since he's often hang out with demon hunters. And when there's a rookie like demon hunter who doesn't know about Dante, Jake decided to be a little dirty, "A little money would-"

"Only death I can give you except this name."

Jake's sweats began to slide down from his temple. His body's shivering. He never feels this scary in his miserable live. Jake somehow can 100% guarantee this man will actually kills him if he messed up with him, mostly because Jake just noticed the man has something big placed on his back covered with red stained bandages. Closed his tired eyes, Jake's thinking hard, collecting his memories about this Legendary Dark Knight. He still wanna live his miserable live for god's sake!

"Devil May Cry. It's his office. The place is not far from here, I believe you can find him there." Answered Jake calmly. Though he's scared to death at the moment.

The guest leaves without a word.

Jake leaned against the cupboard full with liquors, sweeping his sweats away from his temple, glad he still has the chance to continue to lives in this miserable life of his.

Devil May Cry. The place where you can 'rent' someone to crush a demon, that most people are ignorant about it. Most people don't believe in fairy tail, especially about demon. In this 21st century demos are rare to be seen, thanks to the Legendary Knight Dante destroyed everyone of their leader or something, or closed a hell gate or anything, it's kind of irony since the legend is also a demon.

"Ha! I won. Give me your money old man." The one who just demanded money is Nero, could be say Dante's apprentice, or so Dante claimed to be. The guy is young. He has many histories in the past two years.

"Hey, what's up with fair play thing?" This one who complained is Dante, the Legendary Dark Knight, or so his enemy called him. He had never admitted it, and has no intention on doing so.

"Just give him the money Dante. You lose fair and square." This one who 'convinced' Dante is a woman, or demon. She has been Dante's partner since the time they saved each other in the past. Trish's her name.

And they're have just finished playing card game, with Dante as a loser and Nero as a winner. This happened often than they thought. "Alright, alright. Later, when someone called me, give me something to do, like exterminating demons, and pays me, got it? Business has gone down lately..."

"Tch, don't give me that bullshit old man, again. Give me my money, you owe me too much."

As Dante about to defend himself, someone's knocking the door. "Open the door kid. That maybe Lady, I can borrow some money to pay you, or to buy another pizza. Man, I'm hungry."

"Bah! Do it yourself. Still have legs aren't you old man?" Nero said after covering his ear with his headphone and lay down on the sofa.

"Punk." Dante growled, much to Trish amusement. "Open the door Trish, please?"

Trish sighed, "Only because you said please." Dante smiled after she said that, and frowned as he turned his glance at the boy. Only wants to start another argument with the boy. _The __kid's __so __easy __to __tease._

Trish finally reached the door as the second knock is going on. She opened it without hesitation and found a tall, unfriendly looking man with purple and blue combination suit, carrying a big, bandaged thing. Beside him is a little boy, about ten years old. The boy has pulled down jet black hair that contrasted the man's silver combed back hair. Oddly, the boy isn't wearing an aristocrat outfit like the man. Just white t-shirt under an unzipped silver coat, showing a familiar red pearl pendant with gold chains. Trish's sure had seen it somewhere.

"I'm looking for Dante." Said the man coldly. _Dante? __Come __to __think __of __him, __this __guy __has __a__ same __face__ as __him..._

"He's at the back. Come in. The weather is cold outside." Trish replied cordially. The man and the boy glanced at each other for a moment, and then the boy nodded and went in followed by the man. _Were __they __doing __telepathy?_

"Hi Lady, good to see- Verge!" Dante said. Shocked as he turned back to saw the man, not bothering the boy at his side. Dante's shocked moment has called Nero's curiosity. He sat up from the sofa to see who this guy is. Nero also shocked when he feels his demon arm, that he covered whit his jacket sleeve and gloves, glowing like a sun

"I'm Gilver. This is Light. We're asking for your assistance, Dante." Said the man who claimed to be named Gilver.

Dante froze and still staring at the man with shocked face. _Is __he __really __him?__ Wasn't __he...died?__What __the __hell__ is __going __on!_

Author's Note : Do anyone knows the origin of the name Gilver? In case you don't know, Gilver is a character in DMC Novel (I don't know what volume). He's a tall man whose face covered with bandages and carrying a Katana. Honestly I'm not yet reading the novel, but all I know is he's battled Dante and later revealed he's Vergil. This event occurred before Vergil got brainwashed by Mundus and become Nelo Angelo. Just FYI anyway, sorry if there's any mistake about the info.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC... Doesn't it very obvious?

One

Nero rose up from his seat and makes his left hand grip the Red Queen handle bar. His devil arm is glowing, which only means there's a powerful demon in this area. And Nero concluded the man, Gilver as the powerful demons. With high speed, Nero attacked Gilver, swung the Red Queen out of its place. Gilver dodged his attack with ease by slightly moved his body, and pins down the unbalanced Nero down with a swift movement.

"Foolish boy." Mocked Gilver and only made Nero furious. Dante's still lost in his thought while this is happening. Trish had tried to help Nero's out, but only got herself battling the raven haired boy who unbelievably fought well.

Nero yelled a battle cry, forcefully released himself from the man's pin, and slashing him upward with Red Queen. However, once again, with a great timing and efficient movements, the man dodged by took a quick step away from the blade's destructive power. Nero didn't give him another chance as he does a massive combo to kill the man, but only looks like a fool when he does that. _None__ of__ my __attacks __were__ hit!_

Finally, Nero's struggle has met an end when the man's counter his last combo. The man was slapped aside Nero's Red Queen, made it fly to the wall and stuck on it, then kicked Nero away with thrust kick, also made him stuck at the wall. "You don't possibly believe you can kill me with those crappy sword moves, do you?" The man continued to mock Nero.

Dante's too busy with his ridiculous thought to help, while Trish is out of nowhere along with the boy.

The youth demon hybrid growls, "Tch, I'm just warming up, asshole!" then a blue light emerges from his right hand that somehow surprised Gilver, though just for a few seconds before he frowned again, focusing himself to defend. After went down to the floor, Nero rolled his dark blue right sleeve jacket to show his demon like arm, glowing. The gloves he wore before easily crushed by the radiating light.

Huge disembodied arm strikes Gilver, pushed and pinning him to the wall. Nero raised his right arm, controlled the disembodied demonic arm up and lifted Gilver, then Nero bashing him to the ground floor, over and over.

The assault was over at the 66th times in five seconds and the disembodied arm had disappeared. In a brief moment, it has made a big hole at Dante's office floor. "Hmph!" the voice of Gilver echoing from the hole, which make Nero's confident smile removed.

Nero used the brief halt moment to rushed to his left side near Dante's drum set to took the Red Queen, then make his eyes swept the entire room to find Dante. "What the hell are you sitting there for old man!"

No response from him. He currently sitting at the billiard pool table, crossing his legs like doing a meditation. _Give__ me __a __bre-_

Didn't let Nero finished his thought, Gilver suddenly appeared behind the youth with his giant blade ready to cut him in half. Gifted by quick reflects, Nero quickly turned around, and caught the giant blade as it swung down toward him. Of course with his demonic right arm.

Avenging himself or something, Gilver kept banging his giant blade, one handed, at Nero's demon arm. But with incredible speed and power that make the ground Nero was standing at cracked and Red Queen escaped his grip. The youth stood firmly, blocking his onslaught. While doing this, Nero took Blue Rose with his free hand out from his Jacket. Noticed Nero's movement, Gilver changed his attacking rhythm from swung his blade down at Nero's arm, to slashing Nero's arm upward, still one handed.

Unbalanced, Nero's missed the shot aimed at Gilver's forehead, then he felt something hard like steel hitting the left side of his body. A jolt of pain comes out later, then he's flying away before crashed at the wall, and escaped trough it. A human shaped hole now can be seen in Dante's office.

"Home-run!" Shouted Dante in excitement after saw Gilver hit Nero with the dull side of his blade like a batter hit his ball out of the stadium. "Glad you can still fight Verge. And look what you just did! You destroyed my little office!"

Gilver, who Dante called Verge, is staring at the Dark Night. Eyes cold and intimidating, still holding the giant blade like it's a baseball bat. Then he let it down and harshly crashed the floor, showing the blade really is heavy. "We need your assistance, Dante." said Gilver, ignoring Dante's sarcasm look.

"Straight to the point eh? What can I do for you dear brother?"

"I'm no one's brother, Dante."

Dante's about to say something, but shut his mouth after Nero's dramatic come back. Nero was blowing his door, and then entered the almost ruined office trough the smoke.

"Get out of my way old man, he's mine." Nero said as he walking toward Dante and Gilver.

"Ease up kiddo." Dante tried to calm Nero down, which was fails miserably as the youth sped up to attack Gilver.

Gilver's already above Nero while he's running towards him. Nero's glanced at Gilver who's about to fall and crush him with his blade. Nero raised his demon arm to make his disembodied arm reached out to Gilver. With blinding speed, Gilver moved to Nero's back, pinned down Nero's demon arm with his blade, and make Nero kiss the floor. "I'm not your enemy." assured Gilver.

".Go!" Nero struggled to break free from Gilver's pin three times, but met an utter failure.

"Go somewhere and cool your head kid. This guy's our client."

Gilver's released the pin, and thrust his blade at the ground to make it stand. Nero stood up and put back Red Queen at his back from the crack of the ground. After a brief staring contest with Gilver, Nero leaves without a word trough a hole in the wall.

"Alright Verge." Began Dante after make sure Nero's out of his sight. But before he can continue, Gilver interrupts.

"I am Gilver."

"Yeah right, Gilver, Vergil, and Verge. What's the difference?" Not waiting for Gilver's reply, Dante speaks again, "You really forget about me huh? Well, I'm not surprised." Then Dante moved across the ruins and picked up the Sparda, while Gilver's staring at him with poker face. The Sparda separated itself, become a white broadsword and a pair of pendant which Dante holds. "This is yours." Dante handed Gilver one pendant that has gold chain.

Gilver took it without hesitance. He observed it carefully, _"No one can have this Dante. It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda...__"_

Headache suddenly comes out of nowhere. Gilver's kneeling down to endure the pain, and holding his head like it's going to fall off. "You okay Verge?" asked Dante who oddly sounds worried.

Struggled to ignore the pain, Gilver stand up and face Dante with his cold eyes. Show no painful emotion at all. "...Come to Arcana city. We'll be waiting for your arrival." With that, Gilver leaves.

Dante sits on the billiard pool table, the only thing that still in one piece in this room. He remembered what kind of city is Arcana like. According to Lady; the city is like demon hunter's hideout or base headquarter. Many of them went to Arcana to buy weapons, armors, or even information. But who cares about that? Dante's thrilled to know his twin brother is alive. Now he has someone, who matches Dante's power, to spar again.

Not saying that Nero cannot match him, Dante will just ended laughing after teasing the youth, not fighting him instead. The kid still can't handle his emotions very well, unlike his brother, so his (Nero) attacks were very easy for Dante to read.

Dante walked near the wall that had many of his Devil Arms stuck on it. Thinking what weapon he should use. After a few minutes, Dante choose his signature arsenal, Ebony&Ivory, and Rebellion, with an additional of Force Edge. The Dark Knight, went out his shop and staring at it for a few seconds_.__ I__ hope __Lady __has __enough __money __to __fix__ this..._Then 'Devil May Cry' neon falls.

Gilver walks at the sidewalk, heading to Arcana, though he will later take the train to go there. The silver haired swordsman's carrying and staring at the pendant intensely. His giant blade already covered by the bandages again. With that unusual thing on his back, those annoying eyes are always on him, made him frustrated. He wears the pendant, hide it inside his blue vest, and sped away.

"Sorry." Apologized someone, or a boy, after he accidentally bumped at him. Gilver stops to give the guilty looking boy the coldest glare in the universe. Then he leaves. A slight smile appeared on his face. Somehow the boy reminded him of Light who did his job pretty well. Lure out Dante's loyal partner to Arcana, in case the Dark Knight refused.

But maybe luck is on his side, The Dark Knight accepted, though indirectly. Not just that, the Dark Knight has an interesting 'friend' who might be come along with him. Things has gone better than his own schemes.

Though there's unpredicted thing happened. It seems the Dark Knight had known him a long time ago. He can't remember anything of his past. All he knows is a hired Demon Hunter for a rich family, Albusonn. Though he had just retired recently for a reason that he considered a stupid one.

After a bit long journey to Arcana. The silver haired swordsman arrived in front of the City's gigantic Gate. 'Welcome to Arcana', those words is written beautifully at the Gate. Now is 9 pm, the red sky is appeared above the city, followed by smoke that most people would mistake it as clouds, human and demon's yells filling the tense atmosphere . Almost all buildings were destroyed. The only one that still sturdy is the skyscraper castle like building that can be seen from down the gate.

Gilver stood in front of the gate, staring out at the castle like building, and humming, "It begins..."

Author's Note: I will not and will never insert any novel's content, anime, or manga in this story. Just the 1st, 3rd and 4th game. I might use (in coincidence or in purpose) some things like; names or places from it (Novel, anime, etc) as reference. I really sorry if the fighting scene's hard to understand, or sucks I'd say. I'm still training on it... And I make Dante's popularity rocketed at this time, not his skills. Finally,

Thanks a bunch to those who reviews, I really need reviews to help me improve.

Well, I hope you enjoy the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own DMC.

Two

When you're looking for information in a strange foreign town, ask the bartender, they know everything. At least Nero believed that. Bar or pub, or someplace like that can't even be found in this town called Arcana, only ruins of wooden buildings, dirt that most likely looks like ashes, and countless weak demons are roaming like this place's a market. He had no choice but to cut them down every times he walked around to find humans in this demonville.

Recently, he had torn apart reaper like demon with his demon arm and waiting for another weaklings to request their death. Waiting for humans by standing in a crowded spot was never a good idea. Then he heard it, a voice of a human. She yells from beyond the demon army, as she does, some demons are flying like hats at graduation day.

A woman emerges from the crowd and much to Nero's surprise; she shot him with a bazooka. Roll over to the side to avoid it. That was he about to do before he recognized her face. 'A gorgeous, temperament babe with black shoulder length hair, carrying a big toy and you'll be surprised when she removed her sunglasses. Tell her Dante need some money, got it kid?'

BOOM!

Nero punched the missile, exploded it. Smoke covering his vision. As he about to move, a sharp shiny looking blade charge through the smoke. Nero slapped it aside with Red Queen, also made the smoke fade and then her slender figure, carrying a bazooka that the old man called it 'toy', appears.

"Die, Demon!"

"Wait-" Gunfire are hunting his head. Nero swiftly moved to the brick wall at his right side and used it as a cover. "I'm not your enemy dammit!" He somehow felt karma just happened.

"Your trick would be worthless, demon!"

A clicking sound was heard after the woman said that. "Shit!" The brick wall exploded. Nero barely managed to escape and put back Red Queen as he faces the woman, to reassure her he's not her enemy. "I'm with Dante." Nero can't believe he had to say that. Practically he's here without Dante's knowledge.

Convinced or something, the woman put back her various guns to its hostler and walking closer to him. But she keeps one gun that pointed at Nero's forehead. "Dante huh? So you're the punk he was talking about."

"What_?"__Damn__you__old__man_!

She chuckled, slightly. "Take it easy. He didn't mean it, I guess."

"Whatever. I'm looking for Fritz. Do you know him?"

**"UGAAA..."**Demons were spawning from out of nowhere. Surround the woman, who Nero confirmed as Lady, and him.

The frustrated Nero picks up Red Queen, stabs it on the ground, and hit the gas. "You guys have just pissed me off."

After a brief moment of slaying demons, Lady told Nero to follow her to a place that she called 'Base'. Nero agreed. Along the way they battled various demons before finally jumped to a hole that looks like a pile of puddle from the surface.

Nero glanced around at the not-to-stinky sewer. It even oddly smells like Lavender. After a bit of walking, Nero arrived to a door-like-thing that needs to be harshly kicked to open. "Welcome!" Greeted a middle aged man, suddenly rose up from his comfy seat. Lady moved to his side while Nero stood in front of them. Two other people can be seen behind the middle aged man. "You must be Dante, it's a-"

"I'm Nero. Dante is on another business, so I represent him. You don't mind do you?" Cut Nero. When he was back to Dante's office, or ruins he'd say, there's only a stranger man with cheap outfit that claimed to be a messenger. Nero took the message, the old fashioned envelope. By the time he finished reading the message; 'Meet me at the Arcana City. Urgent, Fritz.', the messenger had disappeared. With nothing to do, and still pissed off at his defeat by the stranger, Nero set off to Arcana.

The middle aged man whispered something to Lady, and she whispered back. Nero didn't care about what they're whispering about. He sat at the sofa that oddly exists in such place and waiting for the two to stop whispering. "We don't mind." the middle aged man answered. "Let me take you to Boss. He's at the back."

"Alright." Nero hesitantly followed the middle aged man. Well, he just sat down and relaxed. Now he must follow this blondie_?__Give__me__a__break..._ Nero glanced at the two other men who look so 'unhappy' as he arrived.

"Don't worry." Lady whispered as he walked past her. Nero spats and continues to follow the blondie.

The blondie stopped his walk in front of the metal door and gestured him to come in. The youth nodded. He walking past the blondie and put his demonic arm at the door knob. Swung it open, Nero found a human figure sleeping at the wooden bed. It's so dark to recognize this figure's gender, or even his clothes.

"Who are you?" asked the figure who Nero can confirm a man. The man asked while he's still in sleeping stance.

"Nero. Dante's representative."

Nero could hear a squeaking sound from the wooden bed, holding the man's weight as he sat up. A slight light from the candle showing the man's full face. He has a painful looking scar across his left eye and his right cheek. Has dark green eyes, and brown messy medium hair.

"Where is he?" Asked the man, or Fritz.

"He has another business to deal with."

"I see. How did you find me?"

"Lady was showing me the way."

"Then you've met three other guys; Perrault, Alan, and Dominic."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then let me explain the situation. Did you see a massive castle out there?" Nero slightly nodded, and then Fritz continues, "In there, a psychopath named Albusonn is controlling a gate like thing that spawns demons to this city. It started two days ago, and he used the demons to turned MY CITY to a demonville and slaughtered MY PEOPLE!" a pause, "In one more day, he will destroy the city, and expand his demonville. I've hired many skilled demon hunters to stop this madness-"

"But they all failed and only four of them still alive. Classic story."

"Five actually, I am included." Fritz let out a soft chuckle. He stands up to face Nero, showing the youth his towering height and well-built body beneath his jean jacket. "And we need you to stop the psychopath from destroying the world."

_Nice__place__Verge.__Is__this__the__Demonville__you__were__about__to__bring__many__years__ago_? Dante leaned against the gate. His eyes set on the castle like building at the center of the city. "One. Two. Six. Eleven-" He was counting the number of demons he slays while staring at the castle. Only using his twins, Ebony & Ivory.

"Welcome, Dante." greeted Giver, appeared out of nowhere.

"Yo Verge! About time you arrived here. I was getting bored of shooting ducks game."

"We're not here for-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. You want me to do something about that castle. That thing is the source of all these demons right?"

"Right."

"C'mon. It'll be easy. Now how 'bout a spar with your little brother? We always do this at our reunion party."

"We don't have much time. Light and your partner might already inside the castle."

"Partner? Do you mean Trish? Oh she's fine by herself. C'mon bro, don't tell me you're scared."

Gilver's cold face is facing Dante's cheery one. "Very well, if you insist." Gilver then pulled up the giant blade from his back, and then put up his fighting stance.

Dante's smiling broadly. He picked up his black sword; Rebellion and the whiter version of the sword; Forced Edge. Then he put up his dual swords stance.

"Let's make it quick." "Let's make it fun!"

Steel met steels, emitted some loud gong like sounds. Roaring voices filled the battlefield. The two fought each other equally. When Gilver found a chance to stabs Dante, the Dark Knight parried with his swords. When Dante found a chance to slashes Gilver's head, the Swordsman disappeared from his vision and suddenly appeared above his head.

"En Garde!" Gilver yelled as he's falling with the blade, trying to slice Dante's body in half. Once again, steel's clashing steels. Dante managed to parry the assault and made Gilver does a backward flip to regain his balance.

"Now it's my turn!" Dante rushed Gilver, swung his right sword; Rebellion, at Gilver's left side, which he blocked with his giant blade. Then Dante quickly swung his left sword; Forced Edge, upward to slashed Gilver from downside. Gilver used his right foot to kicked away Dante's sword. Both fighters were swinging their bodies around in order to keep their balance. When they stopped, those steels are clashing again, testing both warriors' strength.

**"SPARDA!"** Eerie rough voice distracted both warriors from their fight. The owner of the voice is a huge sized humanoid black dragon with fiery black wings. Its red eyes are glowing ominously. The humanoid black dragon is wielding Trident spear and wearing shiny silver armors at his body. Its armor shaped like a human mask with Roman's number on its forehead, VII. **"Wrong****huh?****Well,****both****of****you****have****his****scent.****Prepare****to****die,****traitor's****descendants!"**

The demon brutally strikes both warriors with its fists. Gilver swiftly dodged it with his quick reflex while Dante was ingeniously parrying it with his dual swords. "Leave this to me. Go find Light and your partner at the castle." Gilver said as he threw a bolt of black energy from his right hand at the demon's head to hold it back.

"Find 'Light'? What do you mean by that?"

"He's a boy with your partner. Go Dante! They might be in danger as one of many strong demons comes out."

"Alright." Dante runs away as the demon slammed a ruin to the ground. Gilver's too fast for the demon. "Hey Verge!" Shouted Dante, Gilver slightly turned back his head to face Dante, "Use this!" Dante then throws the Forced Edge at Gilver, which he catches it with great timing. Gilver is now wielding his giant blade at his right hand and wielding Forced edge at his other hand, upside-down. "I want that back next time I see you!"

Dante flees, heading to the castle. Slightly glanced back, he saw Gilver, elegantly fighting the lizard myth demon. The Dark Knight smiles then sped up to the castle. _Now__where__'__s__the__entrance__…_

"So you hired us to kill this Albusonn and close the gate that spawns demons?" Asked Trish at the boy. Try to confirm what he just explained to her.

The boy's pretty smart for a human. He used his sword that Trish recognized as Katana only to skillfully deflect her gunshots and he kept dodged her assault until they arrived at this castle like building and explained; he just lured her out here in case Dante refused the offer. He's also a fast brat.

"Correct. Uncle is waiting at the front gate to greet Mr. Dante and leads him here."

"Pfft- Mr. Dante?" Trish can't help but laughing. It's the first time in her life she heard someone called her partner; Mr. Dante. That was incredibly funny, for her, especially when the boy said it with his husky voice.

"Uh, miss..."

Her laugh abruptly stops as various demons spawned and surround them. "Guess we should warm up before 'Mr. Dante's' arrival." The female demon released her guns from its holster and started shooting like crazy at the demons. Light unsheathed his Katana and slashed any demons that came to him. Tough he needs some cuts to finally vanish them. "Nice moves handsome. You're great for a ten years old kid."

Light had just done cutting off one of the demons head, or skull. "How many times I should tell you? I am SIXTEEN!" The white suited boy slices off a wolf like demon's body. Its blood bursting and make Light's white fancy outfit changes to red. Then a skeleton demon wearing black cloth and wielding scythe spawned behind him. "Thanks miss!" He said after turned back to saw Trish blew it away by electric beam she produced.

"Watch out!"

"Gah-!"

Cracked sound filled the hallway, followed by Light's scream. Trish watched him raised his Katana to defend himself from a huge sized reaper demon that just had broken his left leg. Fresh blood coming out from his broken leg, he was struggling to move back to avoid Reaper's giant scythe. As last resort to survive, Light threw his Katana, stabbed through Reaper's skull before turned it to ashes. His sword stuck at the brick wall.

"We're... outnumbered..." He muttered as he saw other demons were spawning and walk, or some kind, closer at him, with only one obvious purpose; kill him.

Trish rushed to his defense, firing her twin guns at the demon army, trying to hold them back. "Usually, in time like this, 'Mr. Dante' comes out of nowhere and saves us."

"I..hope...he's..still..doing..that..."

From the corner of her eyes, she saw him smiling before fainted. Vowing to protect this boy, Trish tightened her grip on the guns and shooting at the demons like crazy. Unfortunately, it's futile. Slow but sure, the demon army came closer, much to her annoy.

"Be gone!"

Trish heard a man's yell from beyond the demon army. Shorty after, sounds of rapid gunfire rang and demons halt their walk and turned their attention to the rear side. Then, a young man bust through the demon army formation and run towards her.

He's carrying an old school AK-47 and wearing classic blue-black-white navy outfit. His wavy black hair covered his eyes as he arrived at Trish's side. "Come with me!" he offered. "I will carry the boy, let's go!" he continued after glanced at unconscious Light. With no more talking, he moved to Light's side, let his classic AK-47 hung on his body and used both his hands to carry the boy. And then, he runs ahead to the other side of the battlefield.

Trish confused at first; staring out to the battlefield and ignore the young man's offer. She thought the one that fighting over there is Dante. However her thought was taken aback when this young man mentioned 'boy'. She made Light's safety as priority and followed the young man to back him up.

"Thank god, Dom! I didn't tell you to leave me here with these clowns..." Alan muttered as he reloaded his Gatling gun. "Oh c'mon…!" _This__damn__thing__jammed!_Demons are coming closer. "Bah! See ya next time, clowns!" He said as he threw a flash grenade and ran away. Heading to the rendezvous' point he was talking about with Dominic. _Not__only__has__their__damn__number__increased,__but__their__damn__skills__too...__I__hope__we__can__end__this__with__that__pansy__kid's__help..._

Author's note: Nothing to put… Enjoy :) Reviews are always welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC...

Three

"Haha, let me guess: You are a guardian of this place... Get a haircut dude, I'll pay the bill if you don't have any money."

Dante stood in front of another humanoid animal demon. This time is humanoid ape. Not as huge as the lizard one before, it's more like a well-built human with more black fur and a tail. It oddly wears mask shaped armor too, but the number is IV and the demon use gauntlets as its weaponry. It's just like an ape android killing-machine with that appearance.

The ape grunts after Dante yelled at it to get a haircut. The half-demon also grunted after that, he disappointed his talking partner didn't understand human language. Dante thought it might understand if he uses a body language. So he gave it a try; he pointed his finger at himself, then imitated his finger as walking legs , and then pointed his finger at the gate behind the ape . Meaning; me, wants to walk through, the gate. "Understand?"

Just a wild roar was it answers. Dante let out a sight, he gave up. The demon was punching its own chest, like most ape or gorilla's does when angry or something, and charging at Dante. Barren grounds were shaking as it moved, showing the ape is heavy-weight class. Dante drew his Rebellion and did a sliding move with cocked Rebellion at the raging ape. His signature move; Stinger.

As they collided, Rebellion stabbed the demon's right eye and Dante got a clean hit by the ape's hard fist. Getting the impact, Dante's drifted away before finally stopped in a harsh way, hit a ruined building. His Rebellion's left behind at its right eye, stuck in it.

"Nice hit pal," praised Dante, leaned against the wall he just cracked. The demon ignored him and his pain on the eye, and then started charging at him again, "Alright, I'd like to play," It's coming closer. Two fists of fury are ready to punish him."But Verge said Trish is in danger," It's breaking through everything on his way, "And I need that sword back-" In a split seconds before it commence an attack, Dante jumped over the ape, forcefully takes his sword out of the eye, making blood bursting out of it, and then he swiftly slices down the running ape in two pieces. Dante just had a bloody bath as he landed on the ground. "Yuck… I hope they have shower in that castle. Whoo, I'm stinky!"

"Yo, geezer! You said this place's full of shitty demons. I saw nothing but crappy paintings in this corridor." frustrated Nero said. It's been, maybe since none of them have a watch or clock and there's no single window to check on with the outside world, two hours in this damn castle.

"Then this is our chance to move faster. Come on it kid!" Fritz began running down the corridor, followed by annoyed Nero. Finished exploring the corridor, they ran upstairs to the next story, and according to Fritz this is a main hall. But still no demons or humans existed except them. The castle emptiness made the older demon hunter suspecting some kind of trap. "This maybe a trap."

"Those shitty demons are setting up traps? What kind of joke was that?"

"It's no joke, kid. Look around you! We're in a demon nest and there's no single sight of them. This is too good to be true."

"That's what I'm saying, geezer. Maybe they're already out from this damn castle."

"Lady would've contact us if that's true. Let's proceed, with cautions, got that kid. Don't you ever wandering alone. Trust me, it's a bad idea."

"Tch… why would I? I'm not trying to be hero here. Just doing my damn job. But I'm doing it in my own way. Don't order me around." With that, instead of going up through the stairs, Nero jumped from balcony to balcony.

"Hey! The hell you're doing you stupid brat!"

"My job is to find and destroy the gate, right? See ya, geezer!" shouted Nero from above.

Fritz had no idea that kid is a simple minded idiot. Despite his bad attitude, he thought Nero was a calm and cautious person, maybe a little bit sensitive. He sighed. Going alone was never his plan. He did it before and as a result of his heroic or Lady said idiotic action, he got two pretty scars on his face. Guess he has no choice but to keep moving. But some ugly looking creatures are just blocking his way. "Oh, quite tactical string you pulled here, Albusonn."

Now that geezer is gone, Nero finally able to extend his demonic arm to reach the balcony. Not that he can't do it, he don't want to. But no matter how high he's now, he can't see the top. And still no shitty demons appeared, much to his annoy.

"Greetings to you mister."

Taken by surprise, Nero unable to keep his balance on landing, and so he fell two stories from he currently was. "What the hell was that!"

"My apologies, mister. I didn't mean to scare you."

Nero's eyes twitched immediately after the voice faded away. Scared...? Who is that bastard? "Come here and I'll show you what fear is!" he growled furiously. Red Queen's already in his grip.

"No can't do. My station is here. Why don't you come here mister?"

That's it! That idiot asked for it. Honestly he's sure that's a female voice, but he's to angry to care. And so he used his arm to quickly climb up to the source of the voice. He purposely lifted his body higher that the voice to examined where is that sound from and he saw a human figure standing from the balcony he failed to reach before. Didn't waste time and with no hesitation, Nero drew his sword and swung it viciously at the voice owner.

Ice crystals are what he crushed instead of that person. Nero even didn't realize when it appeared. The person who turned out to be a woman dressed in white un-sleeved long dress that covered her feet. Her red eyes and weird colored purple long hair confirmed she's not human. Or if she's human, she's not an ordinary one. Nero noticed a masked-like bracelet on her right arm, and it has a roman number. Number three.

"I am one of The Arcana Guardian, Titania the Empress. You shall not go any further."

"Tch… I don't give a damn. You're going down!"

"This is embarrassing…" murmured Light. He can't believe he's helplessly being carried by a woman on her back. Unable to walk is a pain.

"Dooooom! Wait up, you ass!" yelled someone behind them. The group stopped and turn back to see who it is.

"Alan…"

"What's with that face? You made me fought those scumbags alone! You owe me big time."

"You don't have to cry…"

"Who the hell is crying, apathetic bastard! Fix this damn gun then we're even."

"Do it yourself. Still have arms, have you?"

"Wha-"

"They're weird…" commented Light as the two didn't stop arguing, "Let's continue miss. I think they will be alright."

"Why? They're comedians. They're only trying to cheer you up!"

"Whatever…"_ I forgot this lady is a weirdo too... _

"Tee-hee!"

"Ha!" Gilver is finally able to cut the myth lizard demon's right hand after so many attempts in their fierce battle. However, the demon used this brief moment to fly away from him. This powerful demon was running away, much to his surprise. "You will bow down to me next time." Gilver muttered and put his giant sword and is new one in one place and wrapped it with white demon fur that looks like a bandage.

Before he did the final touch to seal it, he examined his new bloody weapon that he somehow feels familiar. Somehow he could recall the sword's name, Forced Edge. He briefly shut close his eyes and tries to not bother with it. After putting his weapons on his back, Gilver sped up to the castle. Hoping everyone is alright, though he wondered why he cares about it.

Hanging out with Light is useful sometimes. Thanks to his curiosity, they discover some shortcuts to the castle. This way he could avoid any unnecessary fight. Gilver also knew a little art of fishing as the boy often insisted to go fishing every time they're free.

Truthfully, Gilver's still wondering what Dante said all the time they met him. True he's very much look like him, even the demon he fought before mentioned they both share the same scent. But, there's no way they could be brothers. Dante's his exact opposite aside from looks. However, if it's true, who are their parents? Why Dante's like looking at a ghost when they first met? Why he always called him Verge?

"Argh…!" his thoughts are casted aside by the sudden pain in his head. The pain is so much that made him lost his focus on running with high speed and stumbled on his own foot. Embarrassing indeed, he hopes no one saw this.

This is bad. His vision is starting to get blurry. He felt like his power's being sucked out. The weight of two large swords on his back only gets heavier and heavier. He doesn't even have the energy to move a muscle. For make it worse, the rain is coming.

Maybe he just tired. Yes, maybe that is. He never had a single moment to sleep since the day when demons slaughtering humans in this town started. A short break is fine, he thought. "Rrraaagh..!" the pain is coming again. He shamefully can't take this pain anymore. Accepting his defeat, Gilver closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Uwaah, sorry for the wait, and this is such a short chapter. I've been busy at the end of the 2011… and my will to write is dropped to almost zero. But I'm back now… I guess. Please review! Thanks guys XD<p> 


End file.
